


Hectic

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Kids, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Juan are married and raising Nora and Leo together. They have a hectic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hectic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know these guys. Don't own anything.  
> Hope you enjoy. Please comment if you do! xx

Juan and Fernando had been married five years. They had two beautiful children, Nora and Leo. They were incredibly happy, but their lives were hectic. Between their football careers, school, daycare, and activities, they barely had a spare moment. When their close friend, David Luiz, learned that the men had never had a proper honeymoon, he insisted they take a holiday on their own after the 2012-2013 season ended. The men protested. If they were going on holiday, they wanted their children with them, but David recruited their other friends and teammates to convince them that a personal holiday – at least a week – was a must. David even offered to keep the kids that week. They adored him and the fathers knew it. They finally caved and agreed to take a holiday at the end of June.

“But Papiiiii!” Nora squealed. “I don’t wanna get dressed! I wanna wear my princess pajamas today!”

Juan placed his hands on his hips. “Nora, you have to get dressed. Today is the day you’re going to stay with Uncle David and Uncle Eden, remember?”

Nora pouted out her bottom lip. “Uncle David would like my pretty princess pajamas,” she said, crossing her little arms over her chest.

“Hey! Is Nora ready yet?” Fernando called from the hallway.

“No! Why? Is Leo ready?” Juan turned around just in time to see his little son troop into the room in his “Geezers” shirt (a gift from Uncle David, obviously), jeans, and tiny blue Nike shoes.

“She’s nowhere near being ready, Juan,” Fernando grumped. “We have to be at the airport in two hours. We need to get them together.”

Juan frowned. Fernando had been nervous about leaving the kids for a week with David and Eden and he was taking it out on Juan recently. “Honey, it’s fine. She just wants to stay in her pajamas. I’ll find her a cute dress or something.”

“David wanted her to wear her Geezer shirt,” Fernando said. “Nora, honey, wear the pretty shirt Uncle David bought you.” Fernando picked up the shirt off the bench at the end of Nora’s bed.

“Okay, Papa!” Nora chortled and jumped off her bed. She grabbed the shirt and ran into her closet to get dressed.

“That was easy,” Fernando said, glaring at his small husband.

Juan frowned. “Fernando, stop it. You’re nervous, I know, but don’t be rude to me. The children will be fine while we’re gone. They stayed last weekend with David to prove this point. They had so much fun.”

“We were ten minutes way,” Fernando whispered. “This time we’ll be in Ibiza. If something…”

“Nothing will happen.” Juan stepped forward and placed his small hands on his husband’s cheeks. “Everything will be fine. We need to celebrate our marriage, don’t you think? Let’s just take this holiday for ourselves. We haven’t done anything like that since we got married.”

Fernando nodded and leaned down to kiss Juan on the lips. Juan’s eyes closed and he kissed back.

“Ewwwww!” Leo shouted, running around in circles. “Kissing is gross!” Leo ran at Juan’s legs and pushed him.

Juan stumbled back. He and Fernando laughed at their son. Juan scooped Leo up in his arms. “You give us kisses all the time.”

Leo made a face and shook his head. “You kiss Papa different.” Leo’s face twisted.

“Leo, Papi kisses me like that, because he loves me. We told you, remember?”

Leo nodded and leaned his head over on Juan’s shoulder. “Uncle David and Uncle Eden kiss like that too,” he said. “I seened them once.”

“You _saw_ them once,” Juan corrected.

Fernando just smiled lovingly. He was so happy that David had found love with the Belgian that joined the club the previous summer. “They love each other too,” he told Leo.

A few moments later, Nora burst out of her closet, shouting that she was ready to go. “I’m all dressed!” She announced.

Juan turned and Fernando glanced over. Nora was wearing her light pink Geezer shirt, a bright green skirt, and purple Converse tennis shoes. “Well, you don’t exactly match,” Fernando said.

“Papa! This is what I like,” Nora said, twirling around. Her little skirt billowed a little as she spun.

“Just let her,” Juan whispered. “She’s happy.”

 

“Heyyy!” Eden exclaimed when the kids ran into the kitchen. They were quickly followed by Fernando, Juan, and his boyfriend. Eden picked up Nora and sat her down on the kitchen island. Leo lifted his arms in the air and jumped up and down. Eden picked him up and sat him beside his sister. “You look very pretty, Nora,” he said, smiling at her.

Nora blushed. She wasn’t old enough yet to have a real crush, but she was a girl and she knew that Eden was an attractive boy. “Thank you,” she said, turning away from him bashfully.

“What about me, Uncle Eden?!” Leo shouted. He leaned back until he almost tipped and put his feet in the air. “Look at my new shoes!”

Eden laughed and grabbed Leo’s feet. He pulled them down, so Leo sat back up straight. He was afraid he’d fall back and hit his head on the marble of the island. “They’re awesome,” Eden said, grinning at him. “Who bought those for you?”

“Papa,” Leo replied. “He said Papi is bester to buy Nora’s girl shoes.”

Eden and David covered their mouths and laughed. Juan glared up at Fernando. Fernando grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

David changed the subject before things got any more awkward. “Are you ready to spend lots of time with Uncle Eden and me?” He asked the kids.

“Yeah!” The kids chorused.

“See, they’re fine,” Juan muttered.

Fernando frowned and launched into his parental speech. “If anything happens, contact us immediately! You have our cell numbers, of course, but there’s the number to the hotel on a list in Nora’s bag. I’ll try to call at least one while we’re flying too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Eden interrupted. “Just have a good time, Nando. We’ll be fine with the kids. We won’t let anything happen to them.”

“Well, we did plan a trip to the zoo,” David said. “So, if a tiger eats Leo, we’ll let you know.”

Leo crossed his small arms over his chest and glared at David. “Uncle David…that’s not nice.”

David scooped him up and tickled his side. “I was joking,” he said as Leo wailed and wiggled in his grip.

“If you’re okay, we should get going,” Juan announced.

“We’re great!” David exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’re gonna make waffles for breakfast and then take the kids to the park,” Eden explained, grinning.

After Juan and Fernando kissed and hugged the kids a thousand times and told them they’d miss them, they left to go to the airport. Sitting in the back of the car on the way there, Fernando tried to hold in his emotions, but a few tears fell down his face. Juan brushed them away gently. “It’s okay, honey,” he whispered, kissing his husband’s cheek. “They’ll be okay.”

“They didn’t even get upset,” Fernando said.

“Yeah, exactly. They’ll be fine.”

“No.” Fernando turned to look at Juan. “They didn’t even get upset. They’re not even going to miss us. They’re perfectly content to spend a week without us.”

Juan couldn’t help grinning. “Oh, honey. They will miss us, but it’s better if they’re not upset. I know you don’t really want them to be upset.”

“Of course not. I just thought they wouldn’t be so happy to see us go.”

“Nando…” Juan pulled his husband’s head over to rest on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair. “We explained to them what we were doing, remember? We told them this was a happy thing for us, to celebrate that we love each other. Why wouldn’t they be happy for us? They’re young, but they’re smart. They understand things.” Juan kissed Fernando’s head and rubbed his back.

Fernando lifted his head and stared into Juan’s eyes. “I love you so much. You’re the only one that has ever understood me and said the exact things I needed to hear exactly when I needed to hear them.”

Juan smiled. “That’s why you married me.”

“I married you, because I couldn’t live without you,” Fernando said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Juan’s small lips.

After they kissed for a while, Juan pulled away. “I love you too, Fernando. So, can we just stay calm and enjoy our honeymoon, please?”

Fernando nodded and then leaned his head over on Juan’s shoulder. “Yes, we can. We’re going to have the best time, baby.”


End file.
